


i wanna fuck you like an animal

by kissingiscool



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dildos, Fluff, Fox Louis, Hand Jobs, Hybrid Louis, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Top Harry, and he just needs/wants someone to hold him, but he stumbled upon him, but he wouldn't have it any other way, harry is that someone, he's sex starved in short, i guess he's in heat????, well louis doesn't have a mate but he's like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingiscool/pseuds/kissingiscool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is a fox hybrid harry finds in the woods, and harry has a bit of fun with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna fuck you like an animal

**Author's Note:**

> credit to [susan](http://www.caramelfringe.tumblr.com/) and my bae [olivia](http://www.dimpledlouis.tumblr.com/) for helping me with my fic this would've been quite shitty without their guidance!!!
> 
> enjoy friends :D

It's cold, wet, and raining when Harry first sees him.

It's also Monday, and he's sat in the football field, his shorts and legs caked with dirt and mud. He'd fallen on his ass from kicking the ball too hard, and the blush on his cheeks is still very prominent when he scrambles to his feet, but no matter how fast he does it, his teammates tease him anyhow.

He looks to the side, flicking his fringe with the dramatic head shake when his eyes catch the pale form hiding behind a tree. He isn't standing that close to the forest outlining the field, but the color of his skin is what sets him out and maybe it's because of how pale the clouds are. He frowns and peers closer and - is he _naked_?

 _No way_ , he thinks as his feet propel forward against his will; he isn't thinking straight, wasn't thinking straight the moment he saw him. _No fucking way._

At this point, he knows everybody is looking at him and he even hears his coach call out after him, "Styles! The locker rooms' this way! You got amnesia all of a sudden?"

His eyes widen when he comes closer until he's standing right in front of the tree the boy is hiding behind and he has to blink several times to let himself know that the black tail twitching and swaying from behind the boy is real. It's fucking _attached_ to the boy. "No fucking _way_!" he whispers loudly, not really meaning to startle the boy as he whimpers and shrinks away a bit.

"No, no, no, hey, I - I'm not gonna hurt you or anything wild like that. I won't hurt you, don't be scared. Are you scared? Can you speak?" Harry says to him, and he's doing his damndest to keep his voice level.

"Of course I can; I'm not an alien," the boy says sharply and quietly, and if Harry hears correctly, it's almost a moan - actually, it _is_ a moan.

Harry blinks and shakes his head dazedly because honestly, who stumbles upon an absolutely stunning fox hybrid hiding out in the woods of a football field? His eyes are wide and blue in wonder, pale skin glistening from the rain that's still pattering down them softly, long soft hair damp and feathery against his forehead. He's got curves for days, and as far as Harry can see, he's got quite an ass on him. And he takes his breath away. "What's your name?" he breathes out and he's kneeling down now; he doesn't know when he did that, but he's not surprised that this boy has got him on his knees.

"Louis. I'm Louis and I'm lost," Louis says softly, shivering a bit from the breeze that passes by. "Could you - could you maybe help me? I don't know where I am and -"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll definitely help you. You're in Manchester right now and - are you cold? You must be cold; you're naked and dripping wet and it's close to freezing right now. Here, I've got two jerseys on right now. Let me just -" He tugs his jersey up off from his shoulder then tugs off the second one, figuring that it wouldn't help giving Louis the wet one.

Louis comes out from behind his tree entirely and Harry finds it unbearably difficult to keep from looking at his cock, but his eyes take him there anyway. It's pretty and pink and it looks so _touchable_. Harry's mouth falls open.

Almost as if he knows what Harry is thinking, Louis slips on the jersey with a quickness, and Harry's heart just about falls out of his asshole at how sweet and endearing he looks in the over sized jersey. Louis shifts nervously, biting his lip and finding the ground more interesting than Harry's gaze. "Could we - could we go inside now? I'm cold."

Harry jerks himself out of his daze and curses quietly as he glances back at the high school building. "Ah. Alright, listen, I'm gonna have to sneak you in somehow. This school doesn't really take kindly to random hybrid strangers who just walk in, so."

Louis blushes and shivers, nibbling on his lip and the black pointed ears that laid flat on his head perk up and twitch. Harry finds it increasingly difficult to keep his distance as he takes his arm and gently pulls him behind him, and he supposes that Louis doesn't like that because the boy yanks his arm out of his grip and...moves to tuck himself under his arm. _Oh_.

Harry automatically wraps an arm around his shoulders and maybe his knees buckle when Louis curls into his side and grabs a fistful of his jersey with a small hand. "Cold," Louis whispers.

Harry peers down at him. "Are you good to walk? 'Cause I could - I could carry you, you know."

Louis jumps in his arms before he's prepared, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck and curling into his chest with a quiet whimper. His tail twitches and wetly makes contact with the side of Harry's face. And just when Harry thinks he might make it through this walk, he feels the boy rut against his chest and feels his hard on bumping his peck. Harry swallows thickly. Right. Okay.

"Are you, uh. Are you in, like, some sort of heat right now?" Harry asks and curses his unsteady voice and the way his grip gets tighter around his thigh.

Louis gasps and whimpers with a nod, shifting a bit to get more friction between Harry's chest and his cock. "Mating season. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I -"

"No! Hey, no, it's alright. 'S not your fault, 's completely out of your control. You're alright," Harry reassures and oh. They're already in front of the back doors of the locker room. Quickly, he sets Louis down around the corner of the door, a little crevice where he can hide and kneels down in front of him, not expecting for the boy to throw his arms around him and hold him close. Harry hums. _Clingy_. "Louis, Louis, hey. Listen to me. I have to leave you out here -"

Louis squeezes him tighter and frantically shakes his head. "No, no, I'm sorry, please don't leave me here, I'm sorry, please -"

Harry places a hand on his back and rubs it soothingly, and he never thought it was possible to be so damn endeared by some hybrid boy he just met not even ten minutes ago. "No, I won't keep you out here _forever_ \- I just have to buy myself some time. I'll wait until everybody's left the locker room and then I'll bring you on in. Until then, we'll see what I can do for you from there."

Louis clings to him for a long while before Harry has to pat his back and murmur for him to let go. Louis does so obediently and scoots to the corner of the little hiding place, shivering and bringing his knees up to his chest. Harry can see that he's still hard, and it takes every fiber in his body not to help him relieve it.

Louis, eyes wide and blue and cheeks flushed rosy pink, nods and looks down in his lap, frowning at his erection. He looks back up at Harry shyly. "Will you - will you help me with this one? I'm - I don't want to be alone for this one. If you would, please -'

 _He's so fucking cute; what sort of fresh hell is this?_ Harry shudders out a sigh and shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, Louis. I mean, we just met and I think you'd want someone who means a lot to you to help you with this. You don't even know my _name_ -"

" _Please_. Please help me.If I knew your name, will you help me? Will you please tell me your name?" Louis begs, whimpering and gripping the ends of his jersey.

Harry swallows thickly and honestly, he doesn't have time for this. He doesn't have time for this at _all_. "'M Harry and. Alright, I'll help you, but we need to do this quickly before people start getting curious as to where I am, you know."

Louis nods eagerly, and Harry kneels down in front of him, lifting his jersey so that he can see what he's dealing with. Louis is achingly hard and leaking precome, his cock twitching under his gaze. Harry bites his lip and desperately wishes that he wasn't getting excited from this. "How old are you, Louis?"

"'M eighteen - nineteen at the end of the year... Why does it matter?" Louis says softly, looking down at himself and rubbing his fingers through the precome on his tummy in awe because of how much there was already. _Jesus_.

Harry huffs exasperatedly, glancing between the door and Louis before slumping his shoulders. "Just - just touch yourself for me for now? I've gotta buy myself some time and - just do it. I'll be back, alright? Give me a second -"

The door swings open and his coach appears, eyes darting around all over the place. He jumps, startled by his sudden appearance and breathes out a nervous laugh, glancing to the hiding place he put Louis and seeing the boy peek his head around the corner. The mischievous grin on his face isn't a reassuring one. "Coach! God, you scared me. Didn't expect to see you there -"

"What were you doing in the woods back there? I told you a thousand times to come to the lockers and you just kept walking over that forest. What was it?" his coach says sternly, not even bothering to beat around the bush.

Harry glances over at Louis and his mouth damn near drops open at the sight he finds. Louis scoots forward with the same clever grin and spreads his legs a bit wider now, continuing to stroke his shaft, mouth falling open as he gasps quietly, his cheeks now a deep red and his breathing becoming labored and harsh. Precome blurts out of the tip as he strokes his hand there and Harry is so fucking sorry that he can't stay to watch him come.

Harry heaves a short, shallow breath and laughs out of pitch, turning back to his coach. "I just - I thought I saw something back there on the field back there when I fell on me bum. Must've messed me up enough to make me see things. It's nothing, honestly. Really!" Harry adds in quickly when the man starts to move past him and towards the forest. He waves his hand frantically at Louis though he's not looking at him, motioning for him to _go away_ because he certainly is not helping his current predicament.

Coach Alex turns and frowns at the jerky movement of his hand. "What's wrong with you, boy?"

Harry blinks and laughs again. "Oh! Oh, this is just what I do sometimes when I've got a cramp in my elbow. I've got to crack it a few times to get it out and - ah! Yeah, there we go," he sighs, cradling his elbow and closing his eyes, afraid that if he looks his coach in the face then he won't be able to pretend that there's nothing odd going on. _I don't get rewarded enough for this._

Coach Alex frowns again but nods nonetheless. "Alright, well, get in the lockers and pack your stuff. School is getting ready to be out in about half an hour. And _shower_ , you smell like trash," he says, turning around and walking back inside.

Harry sighs in relief and peers around the corner, looking down at Louis with a stern look. "What the hell was that?"

Louis' smile never leaves his face as he moans softly. "Sorry, Harry. Just wanted to show you how I was doing. Didn't you want to see?" he whispers, spreading his legs a bit more.

Harry bites his lip so hard that he nearly draws blood, ready to give in. But no, Louis can't have that because that's what he wants. Harry narrows his eyes. "You used to getting what you want, Louis? Well. You're not gonna have it this time. Things are gonna go _my_ way this time, yeah? You're gonna do what I ask when I ask it, no questions. I'm gonna go back inside and take a shower and come back to get you and take you home," he says, turning towards the door.

Louis whimpers, looking up at him with dark blue eyes, desperate. "You can do it without me, can't you? Consider this a part of a... _punishment_. And this is only part of it. Is that clear?" He doesn't wait to hear his answer and turns to enter the locker room with a quickness before he ends up changing his mind and turning around.

Harry is grateful that the school showers are decent as he hops in with his tube of body wash and a box of soap. He squeezes out a glop of the body wash gel and rubs it along his torso and okay, the way he's touching himself is mainly to make up for the raging hard on he's got leaking against his abs and not to wash himself.

And maybe when he finally reaches his cock, he pays more attention to it than he means to, squeezing along the shaft and head, fondling his balls with care. His breathing has gotten considerably heavier and he knows he should stop, but he's already so close, he's been close since he watched Louis jerk himself off behind his coach's back.

With a hand still wrapped around his cock, he sighs in defeat, and he's damned lucky that the locker room's empty now. He backs up until his back is pressed against the cold wall as he looks down at himself. His hand and cock is covered with white suds and he has to bite his lip to keep in the groan that threatened to leave him as he stroked himself once and squeezed the head teasingly. For a task that was meant for him to cleanse himself, this was oddly filthy.

He tugs himself, slowly and surely and he knows that he doesn't exactly have all the time in the world, seeing as Louis is still outside and Coach Alex is gonna get suspicious as to where he's at now, so he speeds up his strokes, paying special attention to the head. He thinks of the look on Louis' flushed face, the desperation and _want_ , and that sends him over the edge, he's coming in his fist with a strangled grunt and moan.

He gives himself a few moments, dragging his hand through his hair and trying to calm his breaths before he gasps out a laugh. Everything's just happened so quickly and he doesn't know how he got here, jerking off to the though of a cute hybrid boy hiding behind his school, but he's not sure there's much he can do about it.

He shuts the shower off, dries himself, and dresses himself in quick succession, knowing that Coach Alex is definitely wondering where he is now. He figures that being embarrassed by the man knowing that he was masturbating is better than the man finding a boy with a tail and a hand wrapped around his cock in the back.

He's rushing, shoving things in his pack before whirling around and bumping right into Louis' small form, knocking him over. Louis stumbles and collapses, his ass sort of cushioning his fall, but that doesn't really make it hurt any less. He winces with a quiet sound and rubs his hip. "Ow," he murmurs.

"Dammit, Louis, I told you to stay out there and wait until I came back to get you. Could've gotten into serious trouble if you'd been caught by someone in here, especially my coach," Harry says, truly being stern before sighing and kneeling down beside the boy, offering a hand.

"I'm sorry, I just - I wanted to know where you were because you were gone for a while and I got scared being out there by myself again. I didn't like it, I - I thought you left me because I was being bad," Louis says, voice trembling and soft. He draws his bottom lip between his teeth and nibbles, wringing his hands and fiddling with his fingers. "And I was cold."

Harry fights himself not to stare at Louis' red-bitten lips as he sighs. "That's fine, Louis. You just scared me, is all. You wanna show how you did? Did you finish?

Louis nods and lifts his jersey for him, showing him his results. There's come smeared across the boy's tummy - _lots_ of it - and his cock is standing hard and curved against his hip. He bites his lip again. "Did I - did I do good?"

Harry clenches his jaw, can already feel himself start to get hard again. _Damn him and his hybrid ass._ He nods stiffly, trying to keep his emotions under wraps and it's proving to be quite difficult at the moment. "Yeah, you - you did really good. You did so good, Louis. Let's, uh, get you home and see what we can do about this mating cycle."

Louis flushes under the praise, and he looks so pretty standing there in a ruined jersey three sizes bigger than him and his long feathery hair settling around his head like a halo, cheeks pleasantly flushed and lips curved in a smile. "Thank you, sir - oh! I mean -"

"You can call me that if you want," Harry murmurs, staring at Louis' wide surprised eyes and flushed face. _God, he's so pretty, who allowed this?_ "You gonna let me take you home, Louis?"

"Yes, sir - _please_ take me home. I'll be good from now on, I promise."

The plea and promise in his voice has Harry weakening in the knees and he sighs and nods. "Alright. Alright, I'll help you, let's just - we gotta get some real clothes on you first. Here, wear these and I'll fish out some jeans," he mumbles, handing him the pair of underwear he'd had in his hand to put away. "You'll be a good boy and put these on for me, yeah?"

Louis takes it with a nod and a relieved sigh, lips still curved in a pleased smile. Harry's lips quirk in a small smile at the sight of him - he preens under the attention and he never thought he'd find something as simple as confidence so attractive on someone. Louis puts the underwear on and tucks himself away then looks back up and peers at him carefully, eyes cunning and sharp. "Do you want me, Harry?"

Harry narrows his eyes, partly because he's still trying to be the dominate one, but mainly because he's suspicious as to where this is going. "Yeah, I suppose I do."

Louis nods again and walks forward to retrieve the jeans. Harry doesn't expect him to grab him by the shirt and pull him forward gently until their faces are only centimeters away, breaths mingling. "I want to kiss you. Do you - do you want that too?" he whispers practically against his lips.

Harry is gonna black out and he nods mindlessly, opening his mouth to speak only to have it covered by Louis' soft one. It's soft, short, and chaste, and it's all Harry needs to be motivated to get Louis home.

He quickly helps Louis tug the jeans on, pausing to squeeze Louis through his underwear to relieve him of the tension there. Louis gasps and bucks up into his touch, surprised by the sudden action and Harry's been trying so hard to wait until they got back to his place, but now...

He takes Louis by his waist and moves him around until his back is pressed against his locker. Louis blinks several times, startled by his roughness until Harry leans in to nip at his lips as his hand reaches in under the waistband of his underwear to grope him, stroking him slowly.

Louis shifts his legs apart and whimpers, bucking up into his hand and flushing with the knowledge that this will be the second time he's come, and this time it's at the hand of _Harry_ , a near stranger who already knows how to take care of him. He grabs at his shoulders and tugs at the fabric stretching over them, his way of urging him to speed up.

Harry doesn't tease, not like Louis thinks he would and gets him off with flick of wrist and swipe of his thumb of his slit. Harry has to cover his mouth to cut of the shout that leaves him so unexpectedly.

His face when he comes is everything Harry imagined it to be and more - the way his eyebrows furrow, the way his pretty mouth falls open, how his eyes roll back and slip closed, the curt gasps and sighs that escape his mouth. Harry swallows thickly.

Louis is given a moment or two to collect his bearings until he opens his eyes again and smiles, sated. But Harry knows he's getting more desperate and it's only a matter of time until he'll ask for something inside him. "Thank you," he whispers.

Harry can feel him hardening again and sighs, removing his hand from the mess in the boy's underwear - well. _His_ underwear. He brings his hand up to his face and gets the bright idea to bring it up to Louis'. "Lick it off. I don't want to walk out there with jizz on my pants, so -"

Louis eagerly takes his wrist and licks at his palm, breathing hotly against it and moaning at the taste of himself. He opens his closed eyes and looks into Harry's, pupils blown out, leaving a sliver of blue in its wake.

"Shit," he says softly. "Shit, we gotta go. Fuck, okay. Alright, come with me. Be good, alright?" he adds, knowing that makes Louis listen. He slips his pack over his shoulder, buttons the hybrid's pants up, and drags him out of the locker room and into the muggy air of the outside.

***

Louis' got his legs wrapped around Harry's waist the moment they get through his door. He lives in an apartment - it's not that big, but it has everything he needs to get by.

But enough of that, because Louis' humping his abdomen now, clutching his shirt with needy hands and desperately gasping and whimpering against his neck. Harry tries to unwrap himself from Louis to get his pack off and struggles when he does, but the boy wraps himself around his waist, getting on his knees. _CLINGY._

Louis tugs at the hem of his jersey and shoves him back against the door, remaining on his knees and shucking his trousers and underwear down below his knees. His trembling fingers work on the buttons of Harry's pants even though he's desperate to get his hands on himself and tugs down his underwear and pants until they're around his ankles.

Harry's barely gotten his jerseys off before the younger boy has a hand around his cock, stroking him. The feeling is dry and rough against him and his knees buckle and he moans, tossing his head back against the door and he's trying to make sense of things, he really is. "Louis - _fuck_ , Louis, just - are you going to blow me?"

Louis nods slowly, very slowly. "Could I - could I please?"

"God, yeah, you can, any day, fuck. Go - go ahead," Harry grunts out, fighting to speak against Louis' dry hand stroking him. It's not meant to feel as good as it does.

Louis nods and dips it, wrapping his pretty pink lips around the head and suckling gently, warily glancing up at him and making sure he's feeling good. It's taking everything in Harry will-power to not thrust up into his warm mouth. "Suck - harder. Just a bit harder, babe."

Louis' cheeks warm at the nickname, and he nods, hollowing his cheeks and moving down on his length until he only has half of him in. He sucks harshly and bobs his head a bit, looking up at Harry beneath his lashes. He wants to make Harry feel good, he wants that so _badly_.

"Yeah, yeahyeahyeah, move your head just like that, c'mon, you're doing so good, love, keep going," Harry encourages. He's already close, but he's been on edge since giving the boy a hand job in the locker room.

Louis continues to bob his head, moving down on his length bit by bit until the head hits the back of his throat. He stops and gags, gripping the older boy's hips and squeezing as he adjusts. He's still quite inexperienced with this sort of thing, still new to it, and Harry's big and thick and _long_. His eyes well with tears.

"Relax your throat, babe, it's okay, don't worry. Just relax."

Louis takes a moment, wrapping himself around Harry's words until he does relax and welcomes the head of his cock gladly to the back of his throat with his best-managed smile. He pulls back until his lips are around the head then drops back down. Hollows his cheeks and sucks. Repeat.

Harry can't take it much longer, he thrust up into the boy's mouth. Louis only groans and drops a hand down to stroke himself - _finally_ giving himself relief. The vibrations of his moans get Harry closer to the edge and Harry tries to warn him, tries to tug on his hair and ears, tries to get coherent words out, but he's there and it's too late. He comes down Louis' throat with a shout and holds his head there until he's finished then collapses against the door with a sigh.

Louis pulls off with a surprised gasp, wiping off a bit of come with his index finger and peering at it, stuffing it in his mouth. He removes his finger with a wet pop and grins up at Harry. "It tastes better when it comes from you."

Aw bloody hell.

Harry falls back against the door with a contented sigh, running a trembling hand through his hair. He's almost ready to turn in for the day, spent from coming twice, but the look in Louis' eyes won't leave his groin alone. Alright. "Alright."

Louis frowns. "What is it?"

"Come with me," Harry says, grabbing the boy's hand and dragging into his bedroom, leaving their pants in the foyer.

Louis huffs and whines, tail twitching in annoyance. "Where are you taking me? Aren't you gonna fuck me?"

Harry clenches his jaw and squeezes his wrist in warning as he opens the door to his bedroom. "Lie down on the bed please? Be good and - don't touch yourself yet. Give me a second."

Louis huffs but plops down on the bed nonetheless before realizing that his hole was clenching, for what, he wasn't sure. He scoots back until his back is pressed against the headboard, looking down at his leaking erection. He wants to touch so _badly_ , but he won't. He won't because he wants to wait for whatever Harry has for him.

Harry returns to the bed with a bottle of clear substance and a dildo. Louis bites his lip hard enough to draw blood. "What are you gonna do to me?"

Harry grins softly and pats his hip. "I'm gonna make you feel really good, okay? Turn around for me, love."

Louis gulps and does as he's told, turning to get on his knees and waiting as Harry grips his hips and sets a pillow beneath them before giving him the green light to settle down on it. As soon as he does, he can't help but thrust down on it, moaning softly. He feels _so_ exposed, hole clenching at the cool air, and Harry squeezes his cheeks apart.

"You're pretty down here, too, huh? Such a pretty hole," Harry murmurs and rubs the pad of his index finger against his hole, earning himself a shudder from the hybrid boy. He uncaps the lube and squeezes out a generous amount onto his fingers, knowing that Louis absolutely needed it, especially for the size of the dildo. "'M gonna finger you now, alright? I'm gonna put my fingers in your arse and then you're gonna do it on your own. And then I'm gonna put the dildo in you and fuck you, yeah? That okay?"

Louis nods frantically, desperate for relief on his cock.

Harry inhales deeply as he brushes a lubed finger against his hole, hearing Louis gasp above him. He places a hand on his hip and presses the tip of his finger inside, Louis' breaths picking up in tempo.

Louis swallows heavily, burying his face into the pillow. The feeling of breached this way is still so unfamiliar to him, it takes a good two minutes to let the first finger in all the way. He's thankful for Harry and the fact that the boy waits for him to let him thrust, and he pushes his hips back as the uncomfortable feeling melts away into something pleasurable.

Harry bites his lip, gripping the base of his cock as he listens to Louis' satisfied groans and sighs because it's honestly the hottest thing he's ever heard in his life. _I want him to be louder, wake my neighbors up_ , he thinks, and slips in the second fingers, thrusting in a bit and giving Louis time.

Louis grips the pillow and holds it closer to his chest with a broken plea, glad that the discomfort fades away quicker this time. His cheeks are flushed with contentment, hair falling flat with sweat and veiling his face, and he feels so _good_ , but he wants more. He starts to open his mouth to ask for just that when the fingers brush against his prostate, and he's coming with a surprised cry.

Harry fingers him through it, rubbing and squeezing his hips and murmuring his praise, "Yeah, you're doing so well, love. That's the third time today, isn't it? Surely isn't the last, yeah? 'M gonna add another one and then we'll use the dildo, alright? That sound good to you?"

Louis is exhausted, honestly, he is, but the ache in his cock just won't leave him alone. He nods before Harry can get all of his words out and earns a slap to his bum for not letting him finish, and he doesn't want Harry to be angry at him. God, he wants the complete opposite; he wants Harry to feel good. "'M sorry, I'll let you finish, didn't mean to cut you off. I don't wanna disappoint you, 'Arry; wanna make you feel good. Please, 'm sorry."

Harry nods, rubbing his arsecheek, and he's not sure if he should endure in such roughness so quickly until the boy pushes his bum back into his hands. He's encouraged to add in the third finger, immediately pressing into his prostate and praising him to calm him down. "Doing so well, Lou. See how much you've taken and all in one day? I'm so proud of you, baby. You're doing so good, coming so much," he murmurs, biting a hickey on his arsecheek and kissing it sweetly.

Louis comes for the fourth time. It's sticking to his skin from the pillow, but he can barely feel much else apart from the attention being paid to his cock and his hole, so it's alright.

He jumps at the feeling of the cool head of the dildo pressing against his hole, feeling Harry grip his hip again in his way of telling him to relax. He does, letting the tension ease from his body and letting the dildo breach him slowly. It's far bigger than Harry's fingers, stuffing him up so well that he can almost taste it down his throat. He furrows his eyebrows and groans, trying his best not to tense against it.

Harry moves his cheeks apart to let the dildo press in a bit smoother and easier, but more on his part so he can see it enter Louis. He almost came on him, watching his pink hole swallow up the purple silicon hungrily and listening to him respond, but he's got more self-control than that.

He pushes it in halfway, pushing and pulling it in tiny thrusts until Louis' loud groans encourage him to push it in more. They work their way inside until he's filled to the hilt, and Louis is already a sniffling and whimpering mess, and they haven't even gotten started yet. He keeps it there and turns on the first setting, a low, calm vibe that should be enough for Louis to handle.

Louis cries out, gripping the pillow he has hugged to his chest, then lets out a low growl. He shoves his hips back, can't get enough of the feeling of being full. "More, more, please, Harry, more, I want -"

Harry pulls the dildo out to the tip and shoves it back in to the base, shivering at the sound of Louis' animalistic shout. He thrusts it in slowly, aiming it for his prostate and enjoying his broken cries. The way his hole stretches and clenches around it shouldn't be as enjoyable as it is, and he bites his lip hard.

Louis' thighs tremble as he moans and cries out, spreading his legs and humping the pillow beneath his hips. He can't help it, can't help that his hips have a mind of their own, but _God_ , nothing has ever felt this good in his life. He spends a good ten minutes pushing back on the dildo and humping the pillow before he's coming again, sobbing into his arms with a harsh cry.

Harry hums and waits for him to settle down, keeping the vibrator in him until Louis is pushing back, cock hard again. He pats his hip and squeezes it. "Turn around, darling; wanna see you while I fuck you, c'mon."

Louis obeys, turning around lazily and rolling off the pillow with his boneless limbs all over the place. He gazes up at Harry, eyes glossed over and lips shiny from the drool that's been leaving his mouth ever since he pushed his face into the sheets. His fringe is a mess, nearly veiling his eyes completely, and his cheeks are a bright red, flushed from all the praise and attention he's been given. Harry's eyes fall down to his stomach, finding come smeared all over his tummy and cock. He smiles and rubs his finger through it. "You're doing so well, love. So good. 'M gonna fuck you now, though, okay? Gonna fuck you so good."

Louis nods, lips parting as he tips his chin up, silently asking for a kiss. Harry leans down and slots their lips together in a soft but firm kiss, his hand automatically going down to his nipples and rubbing them with the pads of his thumbs. Louis cries out in his mouth, arching his back into the touch and reaching up to grip the larger boy's shoulders.

Harry pulls back a bit, rubbing their lips together as he grins. "You like that? Your nipples are sensitive, yeah?"

Louis nods jerkily, biting his lip to suppress a whimper.

"Words, Louis, use your words."

"Y-yeah, they are. Just - could you please -"

Harry leaves his lips and moves down, pressing kisses and biting hickeys into his skin until he reaches his chest. He glances up, checking to see if Louis is watching before swiping his tongue over one nipple and twisting the other with his thumb and index finger. Louis' head falls back as he sobs, body jerking.

Harry kisses and licks and sucks and twists and pulls his nipples, eyes never leaving Louis' face because he can't seem to get enough of his reaction. The boy above him gasps and moans, eyebrows scrunching together and head falling back into the mattress. Harry doesn't halt his ministrations until Louis ruts into his abdomen and squeezes his shoulders, breathing out a, "Harry, please - _please_ , do something, I want - want you -"

Harry twists his nipples to silence him, giving him a warning look and pressing his thumbs into his hips. Louis presses his lips together beneath his gaze, breathing heavily through his nose and blushing in embarrassment. "'M sorry, I just -"

"'S nothing, babe, really, but I'll fuck you when I'm ready, yeah? All about the anticipation, hm?" Harry says, uncapping the lube and pressing out a generous amount onto his fingers before spreading it on himself.

Louis nods before remembering that Harry wants him to use his words and whispers, "Yes, sir."

Harry shudders at the way the name rolls of the boy's tongue like it belongs in his mouth and decides that he wants him to call him that all the time. "Keep calling me that, yeah? I like how it sounds," he murmurs before sticking two fingers into his already-stretched hole just to tease him and get a reaction out of him.

"Yes, sir," Louis gasps out, bearing his neck for Harry to mark up and whimpering. He sighs gratefully when Harry grips his neck and sinks his teeth into the skin, nipping and biting and sucking hickeys and marks. Louis wants to leave right then and there, walk around and have the whole world see who he belongs to now, but he'd much rather stay there under his hand.

"Got such soft skin - so lovely, Louis, honestly. How could anybody let you wander off in the woods? Would've never let you go," Harry whispers into his skin, just pressing his lips against it and staying there. He's been lonely for so long, though he's never really had a bed to share with anyone for longer than a night, it's been ages since he's had this kind of contact. And it's nice.

"Don't - don't? Don't let me go, please, sir. Wanna stay with you," Louis whispers, grinding down on the fingers that have stilled in their movements. "Please."

Harry shakes his head in the crook of his neck, removing his fingers and pressing his pelvis forward until the head of his cock is throbbing against his entrance. He feels Louis shudder. "Won't, won't, won't. Won't let you go, alright? You're gonna stay with me." And he presses his hips forward, the head of his cock breaching him and catching on his hole. He groans and huffs. "After all that prep, you're still so _tight_. Dunno how you do it."

Louis is trying to find words to say to respond back to him, but he's left breathless because Harry is _big_ and he's warm and he's so _close_ ; he wants to stay there, just like that, for the rest of his life. He wonders for a moment if it's possible.

Harry presses in and as his hole eats him up greedily, he finds that it's getting harder to keep his hips still and not to thrust into the warm, slick heat enveloping him. He kisses Louis' shoulder before leaning up on his forearms and thrusting in until he's filled him up completely. They release a breath in chorus, and Harry peers down at him, checking for any signs of discomfort. He kisses his cheek and brushes his lips against his cheekbone. "You good? How're you doing? Answer me, darling."

Louis nods then shakes his head. "Wait, give me - give me a second. You're really big, sir; bigger than the - the dildo."

Harry grins and pecks his cheek again, giving him some time before hips are pushing back against him. He groans, pulling back and thrusting back in at a very slow pace, giving the boy more time to adjust to him, but the hands pawing at his back tell him that the pace needs to pick up. He's happy to oblige, not meaning to be as rough as he is when he speeds up, but the boy doesn't object.

Louis looks ethereal there beneath him, mouth falling open and gasps and whimpers and moans and whines leaving his lips and hair fanned out around him, fringe sweaty and matted against his forehead. His tail is beneath him and sticking out from the side, twitching and curling in and out. His collarbones are pooling with sweat, chest rising and falling rapidly with the exertion of pressing back against him. His eyes are closed tightly with pleasure, and Harry wishes that he could see how dark and blown out there are. He reaches up and pats his cheek, pressing his fingers into his skin. "Babe, c'mon, open your eyes. Wanna see - wanna see your eyes."

Louis obeys, but falters, squeezing them shut when Harry slams into his prostate. The light slap on his cheek gets him to try again and he's looking up at Harry with narrowed eyes, not that he means to look at him that way, but he's fighting against the pleasure. The boy above him looks ominous and almost scary, muscles bulging in exertion and fringe falling flat with sweat. He doesn't even see the green in his eyes anymore, it's all gone and the blackness of his pupil has taken over. The sight before him has him wanting to keep his eyes open more than anything now.

Harry can't help himself, he drops his head down and presses a messy kiss against the smaller boy's open lips, muffling his moans as his thrusts get sloppier because _God_ , he's so close, they're both close, he can feel it in his gut and -

His hips come a sudden stop and he's coming, filling the boy up with his wet warmth with an expression of near shock on his face. He supposes he knew he wouldn't last long, but he didn't expect to do it right then and there.

The feeling of being filled up to the brink with come and warmth and _want_ has Louis coming with a sharp gasp and jerk of his hips, and more come leaves him than he ever had earlier that night. It keeps going and _going_ , up to his collarbones and all over his tummy and chest and even up to his neck and face. Harry's cock twitches a bit at the look on his face, and he wouldn't mind seeing that face being made every day after this one now.

He pulls out when the feeling gets uncomfortable and watches as his hole leaks with his come, and it's only then that he realizes that he came _a lot_. He presses a kiss to his collarbone before getting up to retrieve a towel, returning to the bed and wiping the come out of him grudgingly. He would've quite liked to see how it would've been if he'd kept it in him overnight.

Louis lies there, still trembling from his orgasm as Harry wipes off the come smeared on his body and then collects him into his arms, pulling the blankets over them. He pushes his face into Harry's chest, humming in delight as the boy wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer.

They're silent for a bit with Harry caressing his skin with his thumb and Louis' breaths puffing gently against his chest until Harry speaks up, voice vibrating through his chest and making Louis' nose tickle. "Do you want to stay here with me, Louis?"

Louis nods right away, doesn't even have to think about it, really. "Yes, I - I do. If you would let me? I don't - really have anywhere else to go and if I could stay with you, I'd really love it. Please," he adds, blushing and kicking himself mentally at how quiet and shy he is around him. He's a _fox_ , for Christ's sake, the boy has fucked him into _oblivion_.

"I wouldn't mind it at all if you stayed, you know," Harry says, shifting a bit. "'S been quite lonely without a companion. Haven't anybody like you in a while - well, _definitely_ not. I'd like it a lot if you stayed. Of course, there are some rules, but we can talk about those later, yeah? It's pretty late now."

Louis nods and grins slightly, holding him closer and feeling so _wanted_. He scraps his blunt nails against his back, closing his eyes and drifting off with dreams of being cradled in this boy's arms, with dreams of being _his_.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading pals!!!!!
> 
> feedback and kudos are hella
> 
> find me on tumblr [@louisinaheadband](http://www.louisinaheadband.tumblr.com/)


End file.
